13 ghosts vs Ghostbusters
by Black Rose of Hope
Summary: A idea I had batted around for a bit, and wanted to see the outcome. Its a one shot story, and not finished. Im looking for help, and imput. What would happen? What could New York do if the ghosts found their way to the paranormal hot spot?


**Note 1.**

I do not own GhostBusters.. Sony Pictures dose, and I don't own Thirteen Ghosts, Dark House dose.

If I did, why would I be doing a fan fiction?

**Note 2.**

This is a work of fiction, totally (AF) alternate future, Since The Real Ghostbusters has several seasons (Plus the Move that started it all), and then there's The Extreme Ghostbusters.. I'm taking liberties from each series. And remember its (AF) I'm adding and taking from the whole series and movies-.. to suit my story, altho I am a child of the 80's and i love the whole lot of the shows, I will keep the whole context of the show and movies together the best I can do.

Thirteen Ghosts, ended with the family going off to live normally I guess.. But the Ghosts went off with no other thought. So what happens when some of the Ghosts make it on a random trip to either their original haunt, or somewhere that would suit their pain? Why, If I were a evil, dammed sprit (or a sad wife) Id follow the sent of a vortex in New York.

It was never made clear _WHERE_ they were in the first place... AHEM (AF) !

**Ghostbusters vs. The Thirteen Ghosts**

**"- Ahem, **In conclusion class, If the influx of paranormal influence could manifest it's self into a ectoplasm, using human emotion, as it once did before, but what's to stop, in theory of course, another paranormal influence above a Class 3.. with a mind of its own... To use the ectoplasm?"

Egon Spangler said with nearly a breath, and removed his glasses to clean them, as he casually looked around the class.

7 students, total. This was the fifth year he taught at this New York college, and his classes never were above 12 students. With the exception of the Ghostbusters who passed his class three years ago. They still came in, to sit in, all but Rolland who moved on to finish his college career with a school that had a better sports program for the handicapped. He did not like the idea whole heartedly leaving the Ghostbusters, but he left anyway.

Edwardo was one who came into class more often than the others, mostly because he was skipping one of the others he had, Kylie would come in, to put her input on Egons lectures Marcus who is now working on a degree in technology, is assisting more in Egons technical aspects of the paranormal lessons, mostly how catching and ensnaring ghosts.

Ray Stanz found his way back to the firehouse, to help out with a spike in the paranormal activity. Jeanine and their lawyer friend Lewis, had their hands full with paperwork and petty lawsuits.

Most of the spike in the paranormal stemmed from, the rive of slime.. It was never made rid of, just covered up again.. with Egons systems monitoring the activity and the convergences with existing free floating appertains. It showed that a ghost with any form of free conscious could go near the river, and be absorbed by the slime and come out a higher class and a lot more evil.

Altho that the ghosts don't know the river had that effect, more than 5 a week are drawn to it.

Egon waited for someone to speak up in class, this lot of students had no real interest in the paranormal, he felt.

"Could other sprits absorb the ectoplasm, and be more of a danger? I mean since a class 3 ghost has either been twisted or forgot who they were they could be swayed easy, or take the plunge more into evil Spoke the normally quiet blond in the back... Egon shot a look at the seating chart and noted his name

"Yes Hunter. thats the point i was trying to make." Egon muttered, looking at the faces in the room all either bored or lost, then Hunter in the back, looking pained, and worried.

"Thats what the Ghostbusters are dealing with since last yearn More and more sprits are finding the river of slime, they are becoming much more stronger than before, and becoming more random in their intentions"

Hunter sat up more in his chair, and looked around the room then rolled his eyes

"Would you say the river is a magnet? Since its emotionally charged, and feeds off of negative or positive energies. It would draw in any powerful emotion that was close enough? "

"In theory," Egon said, then after a long sad pause. "Yes, thats the problem, the Ghostbusters are stretched thin, even with the addition of one of the originals. We are losing ground, and soon enough the city will be over run, and the river of slime will raise up another Class 7 or greater demon esq. beings."

More eyes were one Egon now, Hunter wrote something down and looked around the room again, and caught another boys eyes. Jacob, who was taking this class for the second and final year, he nodded and looked back at Egon.

The bell rang.

_How high school..._ Thought Egon, and the students stood and gathered their things.

Hunter and Jacob met up, while Egon put his things up at his desk.

"You have to tell him, I think its something they should know." Hunter begged Jacob.

Egon raised a brow as he sorted out test papers, but keep on with his work.

"I don't even know if what I know is even fact enough to help anyone." Jacob said with ease, as if he were telling this to Hunter often enough to say it again absentmindedly.

Hunter growled, and came down the stairs heavy footed and stopped at Egons desk. Jacob came, but not at the same pace, Egon saw as he looked up.

"Can I help you Hunter?" Egon said as he shoved the stack of tests in his bag on the desk.

"Yes Prof. Spangler, Jacob and I have something to tell you.." Hunter said quickly as Jacob stood by his side, wearing a tried look.

"Prof. Spangler, I don't know if what I saw is what, I think I saw.." Jacob said, then thought about it.. "What i mean is, I was going over the online Tobin's Sprit Guide, and found a new posting in the forum on the Black Zodiac, well long story short, there is 12 ghosts associated to the zodiac, and I think I have seen one.. and it may have been headed to the river." Jacob spoke slower at the end, and by the look of fear in his eyes, he may have seen the ghost in question.

"The Black Zodiac?" Egon whispered writing a note down on a post-it.

"Tell me more about what you saw, and your visual class rating?"

"Well Hunter thinks it would be a class 4.. But by what I have read on it, the name is The Great Child, and it normally goes with The Dire Mother. The two never are to far apart, we did not stay around to see tho sir. My guess is the child is a high class 5 and she would be low 4.. The problem is he was walking, and fading in and out, as if he could not keep up his shape.. but as far as we was from us, the chill still was strong."

Hunter nodded, and measured Egons face for his reaction. Egon wrote more down and stood.

"I have some looking in to do on this.." He said taking his two full post-its and his bag.

"You two could come by the fire house with any information you have, that would be a help."

They nodded and went for their bags, Egon held the door for them as they left.

**********

Hunter followed Jacob down the hall.

"Why did you make such a big deal out of this?" he asked speeding up his walk to keep pace with Jacob's long stride.

"Because what if i was wrong? Then the Ghostbusters would think I just want their attention.." Jacob said with dark eyes.

"But I don't think your wrong.." Hunter said trying hard to be re-assuring.

"How long have we been working on our research to join the Ghostbusters? And this one instance could set us back far enough to just forget it all together.." Jacob said holding Hunter against the wall, his eyes just as dark as before. Hunter's brows met in the middle, and he put his hands on Jacob's hips.

"This is what we have been working for since high-school, would I do something to ruin _both _our dreams? Jacob quit acting like Im trying to destroy your life!" Hunter smiled, breaking the momentary rage on his face. Jacob sighed and the darkness faded from his eyes, and he smiled back at Hunter and pulled out of his hands.

"I hate when you get touchy He muttered, his dark skin growing red.

"Your the one with a _queer_ for a best friend.. They talk already." Hunter laughed.

"Just don't embarrass me with the Ghostbusters.." Jacob begged.

Hunter raised a brow and smiled.

"Not going to promise anything Jake."

Rolling his eyes Jacob punched Hunter playfully on the shoulder.

"You, my friend, are a ass."

Hunter laughed.

"Thats why you love me!"

Opening the car door and unlocking Hunter's door.

"If you help me impress the Ghostbusters, I just might marry you.."

Hunter blushed ten shades of red.

"Your such a ass."

Jacob laughed and drove out of the parking lot.

"You never know how much."

*******

Jacob was quiet for the whole trip to the apartment he and Hunter shared.

_We have to make a good impression, there is no way we cant, with the work Hunter and I have done and the innovations we made. The book I found should help Egon and the others out. _

Jacob thought as he unlocked the door, his feet on auto-pilot. Hunter followed, his usual quiet self. His grey-blue eyes unfocused on the path ahead that, only he could see.. I hope its one that could lead us to the Ghostbusters.

The apartment they shared was a cluster of clutter and take out food boxes.

Several electronic sparks shot up in the center of the room, that they both ignored. Hunter took off his button down shirt and walked to a room to the right, and dug out t-shirt. Jacob waked to his room and came out changed, to shorts and a t-shirt. Walking to the center of the cluttered living room, kicked the sparking device.

"The Dire Mother is getting pissed off Hunter." Jacob muttered with unease. Hunter looked into Jacob's big brown eyes, and smiled..

"Were giving her to the Ghostbusters as a peace offering."

"If our trap lasts that long.. she is going nuts in there!" Jacob said holding the sparking spherical grey trap farther away from his body.

"Well ill grab the book and our notes and lets get to the fire house." Hunter said patting Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob walked out to the car and uneasily opened the trunk and dropped the trap in a crate. Hunter was out the door with the book bag they used for the Black Zodiac, and climbing into the car when Jacob started the engine.

_***************_

It was cold, the air, the sun, everything he touched was cold.. The only thing that felt warm was the rage he felt for the living. The foolish mortals who kept on living the life that he could never finish.

No one could see him, he moved through the crowed of evening shoppers, the nails that dug deep into his body passing through the humans as they walked by and through his large body. The over sized hammer in his right hand drug the ground in a sickening scraping sound.

Every second with the humans was like a thousand years, the faces, the laughing, all the same faces that chained him to that tree and used his hammer to to drive nails into him until he died.

His eyes glowed red, and he rose the hammer and smashed a buildings corner and shattered the cement from wall to sidewalk.

To the spectator, it looked like the wall just blew up.

Screams! Glorious screams! His body felt warm with the screams and panic, the insects scattered within seconds of his strike. He did manage to bring his hammer down on a slow man, his arm smashed into the same wall he decimated moments earlier. The man crawled on the ground pulling his smashed arm, screaming in agony. The Hammer laughed, one that could be heard out loud. The man shuddered and dug his fingernails into the cement sidewalk trying to find safety from the unknown attack.

"HELP ME!" He begged to the spectators across the street, who watched him with unease One woman dialed a number.

They watched the man rise into the air and smash into the glass window of the attacked building. Panic swept through the ten odd people watching the bloody attacked man.

The mans heart sped, he could feel the blood leaking out of his system, his arm missing, but the nerves fired rapidly, sending pain to much to deal with. The searing pain from the glass embedded in and under his skin. What the hell? What is happening to him?? Why would no one help him???

A siren could be heard in the distance.

The first to hear it was The Hammer, to him tho, it was nothing but a annoying sound.. Nothing could bother him with his game.

The man was falling in and out of awareness.

The crowed of people broke out in cheers. Just as The Hammer broke the man in two and threw the halves at the cheering crowed.

A hear beat echoed.

More and more rage filled The Hammer.

The heart beat echoed.

The siren stops and three young adults jump out.

The heart beat echoed.

The Hammer stood holding a woman by her pony tail, pulling out a nail from his upper arm. He could now be seen. The woman yelling in terror and pain, seeing the monster being reflected back at her by a window.

The heart beat echoed.

The Ghostbusters charged up their wands and looked at each other. Kylie, the black haired young woman talked over the radio to Egon. Her dark eyes filled with worry, the black eye liner and her pail skin made her look like a ghost.

"Yes Egon, it became visible when we pulled up, like suddenly."

"Hey, Kylie? Would ya like can it and help us save that woman?" Came Edwardo's mock know it all attitude that would make Kylie's skin crawl.

"Shut-Up-Edwardo!" Kylie said charging up the proton pack, and flipped the switch on the wand. The loud humming could be heard then Edwardo's, then Marcus flicked his on.

"We got to get him away from her, any Ideas?" Marcus demanded.

"We could send Edwardo to him.." Kylie said.

"Ha ha"

"Good idea with the distraction Kye." Marcus said.. running back to the white fire truck."

"Hey he's making a move!" Edwardo yelled and ran at The Hammer.

"STUPID!" Kylie yelled and took the offensive and ran with him.

Marcus came out holding a silver and red object.. and cursed under his breath and took after them.

The Hammer saw the three humans run at him, he was about to drive a nail into the woman's eye, but the one human, the dark skinned boy, sat a object on the ground as the other two pointed things at him. Whatever the object was, it made The Hammer feel warm, it was like lust, he had to have it... His eyes grew bright red and he went for it. Throwing the yelling woman to the ground.

"One, two, NOW!" Kylie yelled, and shot a neon green and red beam of light from the wand she held. The same went for Marcus and Edwardo.

The beams wrapped around The Hammer and he bellowed out of range and annoyance. He flexed his massive arms and broke the beams like sugar glass.

"Oh. no..." Edwardo muttered. "He ate his Chereos"

"Turn up the acceleration on the dischargers!" Marcus yelled as The Hammer neared the decoy.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok, on three.... Three!"

Three larger beams shot out and wrapped The Hammer, to his suprise, he could not move..

"Ghostbusters?" Came a voice over the radio.

"Kylie, throw the trap!" Edwardo yelled.

She took the round trap off her him and threw it out, it slid up to The Hammer. Kylie hit the plunger and a flash of white light over took the ghost. With a jerk of their wands they pulled The Hammer into the light.

"NO!" Was the first and the last words they heard him yell.

Switching off her wand Kylie took off her two-way.

"Egon?"

"Kylie, you and the others get back here, did you catch the disturbance?"

"Yes, It took a life"

"Call the paramedics.. and get back to the fire house."

****************

**Ok... thats all I am doing for now... **

**I need reviews, I need help with some development, and any input will be loved and be used.**

**Message me if you want to help with this, I'm open to story ideas. This is just a tester now and thought I would share it.  
**


End file.
